Heavy Riot Armor
The Heavy Riot Armor is a type of Heavy Armor that appears in F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point and F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate. They have much more health than a regular Heavy Armor, and are much harder to kill due to their superior protection and firepower. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point'' The Heavy Riot Armor first appears in F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point, carrying the TG-2A Minigun. First encountered in Interval 03 - Descent - Terminus, they are seen fighting with SFOD-D units in the subway systems, who have been massacred by the Riot Armors. Later on, the Point Man will encounter more Heavy Riot Armors for the rest of the game, until the epilogue. ''F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate'' First appearing in Interval 03 - Pacification with a K3-BT Grenade Launcher, later on two separate Heavy Riot Armors also appear towards the end of Interval 07 - Showdown. One is encountered fighting Nightcrawlers just before the Sergeant engages the Nightcrawler Commander, and another is fought as the Sergeant and David Raynes make their way to the extraction point and board a helicopter. Tactics *Because he has a TG-2A Minigun and he will fire upon detecting the player, avoid direct contact with him until they are ready to attack. *The Heavy Riot Armor has a very high amount of health, and he's got a shield that makes killing him even more difficult, the player should use Slow-Mo to attack him, take cover once he put his shield on. This will also make the player less likely to take damage. *Despite being heavier than normal Heavy Armors, he actually moves slightly faster than the former; maintain distance if possible, as he will always attempt to catch up. *If retreat route is available, hit and run is risky but effective tactic, fire at the Heavy Armor and retreat once he deploys shield, don't forget to plant some AT-S Proximity Mines to damage him further. *Energy weapons will ignore most of his armor and shield, the LP4 Lightning Arc weapon in particular, making them very effective against him. *Explosives are the player's friend as well, even though he's got superior protection from the blasts, the player can still deal splash damage regardless if he deploys the shield or not. The K3-BT Grenade Launcher and MP-50 Repeating Cannon are also very effective, sometimes they will stun the Riot Heavy Armor if aimed at the head or the grenade hit behind the shield. *Conventional weapons are affected by the shield and deal lower damage to him, due to his armor; VES assault rifle, ASP rifle, 10mm HV Penetrator and TG-2A Minigun are player's best choices if better weapons are unavailable. VK-12 shotgun is strongly not recommended, as the Heavy Riot Armor can kill the player in few seconds, even on the lowest difficulty. *In a pinch, use AT-S proximity mine on the route he will have to take, also use AP-5 Deployable turrets for some distraction, it will buy the player some time to shoot him. M77 Remote Bombs can also used as a trap. Trivia *Before F.E.A.R. 3's Replica Riot Troopers, this is was only enemy in the series that used shields. Gallery 2014-07-03 00045.jpg F.E.A.R. 0555.jpg Reolica Soldiers 64 (3).jpg es:Armadura Pesada Antidisturbios category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers